Regardless of tornado, hurricane, or serious wind, flying debris is typically the greatest danger to human life and limb. An underground shelter is sometimes the best protection, yet such are not only expensive in terms of space and construction but also must be shielded against flooding. Hurricane Katrina, as example, taught us that an underground shelters could well have been death traps. How would on escape an underground shelter covered by several feet of water? Even if sealed, how long could occupants survive? Above ground shelters can be built to withstand much, yet those employed are often subject also to damage and dangers. The portable modular shelters previously proposed are both too difficult and time consuming to construct and complexity increases costs to often unbearable levels, along with intolerable construction times. What has been needed is a truly portable modular shelter that can be quickly constructed, even by a single individual, or left in place. The shelter's construction must be basically understood instantly, even to the novice. Modularity is another key element, as various sizes are needed to accommodate varying numbers of occupants. The shelter must be inexpensive in order to be deployed to a plurality of imaginable application sites. Schools are but one example. The present portable modular tornado and hurricane survival shelter kit provides these needed advantages.